The Fame Experience
by Flow 01
Summary: La célébrité peut te brûler les ailes, elle attire la plupart des gens comme des mouches. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont trouver au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a qu'ennui, déception et hypocrisie. UA.
1. Prologue

**Titre: The Fame Experience.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: ****La célébrité peut te brûler les ailes, elle attire la plupart des gens comme des mouches. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont trouver au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a qu'ennui, déception et hypocrisie****. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: J'avoue j'ai pas pu résister, je plaide coupable, mon imagination s'est emballée. Mais bon comme disait Oscar Wilde, la tentation il vaut mieux y céder... Je vous laisse avec ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera une petite idée d'où je veux vous emmener. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Merci à ma Beta pour son avis !**

* * *

_Londres, appartement d'Hermione Granger quartier de Notting Hill, 9h43._

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune, et ébouriffée, était allongée sous les couvertures d'un énorme lit _King Size_. Elle dormait depuis maintenant quatre petites heures et son _manager_ essayait tant bien que mal de la réveiller.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » s'écriait-il en la secouant. « Ce n'est pas possible, c'est toujours la même comédie. Tu l'auras voulu. »

Il se leva du matelas, qui en profita pour reprendre sa forme d'origine, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle possédait une douche à l'italienne, une vasque moderne en guise de lavabo et un magnifique miroir munit de cinq _spots_ de lumières. L'homme se dirigea vers la vasque puis attrapa le verre posé sur le bord du comptoir. Il le remplit d'eau et retourna dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça mais, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, ils étaient déjà bien en retard sur le _planning_. Alors, c'est avec un œil ouvert et un œil fermé qu'il déversa le liquide sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut, le visage et les cheveux inondés. La couette et la taie d'oreiller trempées.

« Non, mais ça va pas Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi Hermione, mais ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller » s'excusa Harry en observant Hermione tenter de se sécher les cheveux.

« J'entamais ma phase profonde du sommeil, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas réussi ! »

« Eh oh, baisse d'un ton avec moi… Comment ça tu entamais ta phase profonde ? Combien de temps tu as dormi Hermione ? »

Elle sembla tout d'un coup gênée, ses joues se parsemant de rose, signe que quoi qui sortirait de sa bouche serait un mensonge.

« Tu fais encore des insomnies avoue ! » accusa-t-il et quand il réalisa qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. « Je t'ai fait prescrire les meilleurs médocs. »

« Ils me donnaient la nausée » déclara-t-elle en sortant du lit.

« Je t'ai pris rendez-vous chez un hypnotiseur. »

« Il avait un air de pervers, il m'aurait sûrement violé une fois qu'il m'aurait vu endormie » argumenta-t-elle en s'attachant les cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique.

« Je t'ai fait voir un psychiatre. »

« Il avait un horrible strabisme. »

« Je t'ai même inscrite à un groupe de paroles en espérant que ça te fasse du bien. »

« Pitié, tu connais la thérapie par le rire ? Il se trouve que je l'ai en horreur. »

Harry observa la jeune femme se frotter les yeux. Elle s'étira tel un chat, sa chemise de nuit remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » finit-il par murmurer.

Hermione stoppa ses gestes puis regarda Harry dans les yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis son réveil.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas » énonça-t-elle finalement avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, Hermione se laissa glisser contre la porte.

'_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi '_

Oui, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Après tout, elle avait absolument tout pour être heureuse. Elle était riche, elle avait encore ses parents, elle avait un appartement à Londres, un à New-York, une maison de campagne en France et même une maison dans les Caraïbes. Son jet privé était l'un des plus beaux et des plus chics, elle possédait de magnifiques bijoux et plusieurs _dressings_ à faire pâlir les magazines de modes. Et, l'année précédente, elle avait créé une marque de parfum à son nom.

Mais tout cela la désintéressait. La plupart des gens pensent qu'il est aisé, voire plaisant, d'être constamment sous les feux des projecteurs mais Hermione savait ce que c'était que d'être connue son père avait connu la gloire, sa mère également. Maintenant c'était son tour, elle allait sur les traces de sa mère. Elle avait grandi en admirant celle-ci, grande actrice qui avait réussi à rafler un Oscar à Kristin Scott Thomas et à Nicole Kidman. Son père était réalisateur, c'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient connus.

Une belle rencontre qui avait eu lieu sous l'œil des curieux. Il réalisait son troisième film, il cherchait une actrice avec un regard neuf, une sensibilité. Elle venait de sortir major de promotion de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école d'Art et Comédie elle s'était présentée à son tout premier _casting_ et ça avait fait _tilt_. Ça doit être ça le bruit que ça fait quand deux esprits de génies se rencontrent. _Tilt_. La magie. On peut dire qu'ils avaient fait sensation. Le réalisateur et son actrice. Un grand classique toutefois, mais d'habitude ce genre de relation ne menait jamais à une idylle sérieuse, comme quoi ils étaient l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Hermione finit par se relever tout en repensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Voilà déjà un an qu'elle souffrait d'insomnies intempestives. Parfois, elle pouvait passer un mois sans en faire et parfois il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux plus de deux heures. Dès qu'Harry avait remarqué son trouble, il avait tout fait pour remédier à cela. Mais sans succès jusqu'à maintenant. Il est vrai qu'être insomniaque compliquait fortement la vie d'Hermione. Elle était devenue irritable, stressée, faible. Il lui arrivait parfois de somnoler durant des conversations, d'avoir des absences mais surtout, durant la journée, elle avait perpétuellement envie de dormir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, car elle avait un emploi du temps chargé, et Harry ne cessait de le lui rappeler constamment. Il n'avait que ça en tête. _Le planning, le planning, le planning_.

« Hermione, magne-toi ! On doit être là-bas dans une demi-heure. Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te laver. »

Quand on parle du loup.

La jeune femme, se déshabilla avant de filer sous la douche. Son père lui avait demandé de passer à son hôtel particulier pour un _brunch_. Apparemment, il souhaitait lui parler de sa nouvelle idée de film. Ne le voyant pas souvent, Hermione avait accepté l'invitation.

« Il te reste une minute trente ! » cria Harry à travers la cloison.

Il avait cette sale manie de toujours tout chronométrer. Comme si elle n'était pas assez stressée comme ça. Le programme de la journée la stressait. La vie en elle-même la stressait. Il était toujours question de réussites et de profits. La place au doute n'était pas envisageable, l'erreur était absolument proscrite. Et ça, c'était son monde à elle.

« Il te reste trente secondes ! »

Hermione se rinça le plus rapidement possible, elle était maintenant habituée à cet exercice. C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux. Il lui arrivait de lui laisser plus de temps mais, là, il ne devait vraiment pas être de bonne humeur. Il ne lui restait qu'à enlever quelques traces de savon quand elle sentit un jet d'eau froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle hurla, cherchant le robinet à tâtons.

Le fameux coup du chauffe-eau.

« Je t'avais prévenue » scanda Harry

* * *

**Je vous laisse là dessus ! **

**Cette fic s'annonce nettement plus sombre mais avec un ton toujours un peu léger car c'est ce qui me correspond le mieux.**

**A vos clavier ! **

**Flow 01**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre: The Fame Experience.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: ****La célébrité peut te brûler les ailes, elle attire la plupart des gens comme des mouches. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont trouver au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a qu'ennui, déception et hypocrisie****. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Surprise, pour vous soutenir en cette période de rentrée j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit coucou. Je suis de retour pour vous présenter ce petit chapitre, il vous présentera un peu mieux les différents personnages principaux. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Merci à ma Béta de m'avoir corrigé et surtout si vite !**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Londres, hôtel particulier Granger, quartier de Manchester Square Union, 10h35.

_Des images d'elle enfant défilaient sur une musique aux accents nostalgiques. Ses premiers pas, ses petits concerts privés, son début sur les planches. Puis, son premier court-métrage, des images de ses parents, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés et qu'ils ont connu la gloire. Tout cela était accompagné de commentaires comme 'Une enfant esquisse', 'Jeune mais déjà talentueuse' ou 'Ses parents avaient littéralement de l'or au bout des doigts.'_

_Puis, l'image se figea sur elle bambin jouant avec ses poupées avant de disparaître et de laisser place au « présent ».Décors victoriens, lustre moderne, fausse cheminé. Une jeune femme pénétra soudain dans le champ de vision de la caméra._

_Lunettes de soleil avec verres en forme de cœurs sur le visage, style vintage totalement assumé. Boots à talons noirs et petite robe de la même couleur. La jeune femme débarqua depuis le coin gauche extérieur à la caméra et se positionna nonchalamment sur le canapé mis soigneusement à sa disposition. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué, mais quelques mèches s'échappaient tout de même chatouillant sa nuque et ses tempes. _

_La journaliste déjà présente depuis un moment vraisemblablement, lui sourit, d'un sourire tout droit sorti de la pub Colgate. La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son sourire et se contenta de passer délicatement ses lèvres peinte de rouge, les unes contre les autres. Le sourire de la journaliste se fana et elle reprit une mine bien plus sérieuse. _

_« Waw Hermione Granger face à moi ! La petite protégée dont tout le monde parle. »_

_La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire poli._

_« Vous savez que vous êtes assez inaccessible ? »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui, on ne vous voit pas beaucoup dans les médias, en fait » constata la journaliste faussement surprise._

_« Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas être partout » déclara la jeune femme._

_La femme d'âge assez mur, vêtu d'un tailleur vert bouteille et d'escarpin noirs cloutés, pouffa faiblement et ses frêles épaules se secouèrent, puis elle se pencha comme pour faire une confidence à Hermione._

_« Et vous avez bien raison » confia-t-elle en parlant assez fort pour que le micro positionné juste au-dessus d'elles enregistre correctement. « Vous considérez-vous comme chanceuse ? »_

_« Assez, mais je pense que sa chance on la construit en partie. »_

_« Et vous la construisez bien apparemment, déjà trois contrats de pub à votre actif ! Et pas pour des petites marques, Zara, Zadig et Voltaire, Versace… Et bientôt un avec Gucci, non ?»_

_« Vous êtes bien au courant dites-moi? »_

_« Je fais simplement mon travail » sourit-elle. « Il y a une marque que vous désirez en particulier et qui ne vous a pas encore courtisé ? »_

_« Rexona ? J'adore leurs déo. »_

_La journaliste éclata de rire, tandis qu'Hermione baillait, elle semblait s'ennuyer à mourir._

_« Vous avez d'autres passions comme celle-là ? »_

_« Les livres... Il se trouve que j'en ai lu un dernièrement du nom de…» commença-t-elle_

_« Oh, vous aimez vraiment lire ? » répondit-t-elle. _

_« Oui, il y a un problème ? » questionna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_« Non, aucun, j'imagine qu'une belle jeune femme comme vous aime les jolies histoires d'amour. D'ailleurs, avez-vous un petit-ami Hermione ? »_

_Les narines d'Hermione se dilatèrent et malgré ses lunettes opaques on pouvait voir son agacement._

_« Il n'y a donc que ça qui vous intéresse ? » répliqua la jeune femme, piquée au vif. _

_« Non, mais… »_

_« Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents ont fait le choix de tout dévoiler de leur vie que je compte faire de même. »_

_« Bien sûr, mais vous comprenez bien que le public se pose des questions » déclara la journaliste en affichant un sourire vendeur._

_« Et il continuera à s'en poser… Vous savez quoi ? » demanda brusquement la brune. « J'ai un vol pour New-York dans une heure je crois que je vais m'en aller... Au plaisir Miss Skeeter ! » s'exclama Hermione en commençant à enlever le micro positionné sur sa poitrine._

_« Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Hermione l'interview n'est pas terminée ! Hermione ! » continua-t-elle à scander tandis que la jeune femme sortait du champ de la caméra. _

Et la vidéo s'arrêta sur les dernières paroles de la journaliste.

Un jeune homme à l'allure sage et soignée était installé à un bureau, son _Macbook Air_ posé juste devant lui, il regardait la même vidéo sur _Youtube_ depuis maintenant dix minutes. Elle s'intitulait _'Interview avorté pour Rita Skeeter '_ et les commentaires à la fin de la vidéo étaient plutôt en faveur de la journaliste. On pouvait lire : « Quelle peau de vache cette Granger, pour qui elle se prend au juste ? De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. », « Je lui ferai bien manger ses godasses à cette pimbêche. » ou encore « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris la grosse tête, eh oh Grangie faut redescendre sur terre :o ». Mais d'autres essayaient de la défendre, parfois maladroitement : « Vous savez pas ce qu'elle vit, mettez-vous à sa place un peu avant de parler, bande de morues. », « Elle a le droit de vouloir garder sa vie privée pour elle, c'est vraiment bête d'être assoiffé de ragots comme ça […]. » ou encore « Laissez-la, tranquille elle a bien le droit de péter son câble de temps en temps ! »

Tout ceci donnait fortement matière à réfléchir.

La vidéo avait été tournée il y a de cela un an et depuis Hermione Granger n'avait plus donné d'Interview et elle effectuait la plupart de ses apparitions publiques cachées par de grandes lunettes de soleil. Elle semblait snob, très snob même. Imbue d'elle-même. Arrogante, farouchement arrogante. Et cynique, il pouvait le voir dans ses attitudes. La lassitude transperçait par chaque fibre de sa peau légèrement halée. Mais elle était aussi intrigante. Oui, elle l'intriguait.

Le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes de vue signé_ Sheldrake_ et essuya délicatement les verres de sa monture noire sur sa chemise. Il les remit ensuite correctement sur son visage avant de repositionner convenablement son vêtement. Il eut à peine le temps d'inspecter quelque peu sa tenue que l'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » cria-t-il.

Une femme brune d'environ une trentaine d'année passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez Monsieur Malfoy, mais on m'a demandé de vous prévenir… Elle est arrivée. »

« Très bien merci, dites-leur que j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Cela sera fait Monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête puis elle referma la porte sans un mot de plus. Il éteignit son ordinateur, souffla un bon coup et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il était fin prêt.

* * *

Hermione était recroquevillée sur le siège passager de sa _Audi _personnelle avec chauffeur, vêtue seulement d'un_ sweatshirt _trop large noir et d'un _baggy_ de la même couleur. Autrement dit ce jour-là, la jeune fille avait opté pour une tenue _sportwear _tandis qu'Harry, lui, détaillait le programme de long en large et en travers.

« À 13h, tu as rendez-vous avec Lavande Brown, elle doit retoucher ta robe pour ce soir. À 15h, tu vas chez Fabrizio, depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas occupé de tes cheveux ? À 18h30, rendez-vous chez Tiffany, 19h30 _before_ dans la salle de réception du_ Royal Opera House_, 20h30 représentation du Lac des Cygnes version danse contemporaine chorégraphié par le grand Ricardo de la Maniera après, il y aura potentiellement un after, je te conseille… »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus depuis sa vitre teintée, elle commençait à apercevoir les prémisses de l'Hôtel particulier de son père, autant ses parents s'adoraient d'un amour peu conventionnel, autant pour préserver la flamme ils préféraient ne pas loger au même endroit. Mais ils ne pouvaient se quitter bien longtemps et Hermione envisagea la possibilité que sa mère soit présente. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Ne jamais être au même endroit en même temps était devenu une de leur particularité, c'est ce qui faisait d'eux une famille unique. Si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une famille. La _Audi_ se gara en face de la porte d'entrée, ce qui déplaça légèrement le gravier soigneusement disposé.

« Est-ce que je te décris un petit peu le programme de demain ? » questionna Harry en sortant de la voiture.

Hermione positionna ses lunettes de soleil mouche Chanel sur son nez avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture.

« Non, Harry ça ira » répondit-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

Son agent n'insista pas et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, une jeune femme à l'allure stricte leur ouvrit et les mena jusqu'au petit salon où Samuel Granger les attendait, les jambes croisées, un journal sur les genoux il était à cet instant le symbole même de la décontraction.

« Bonjour Papa » s'exclama Hermione en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

« Oh vous êtes là ! Formidable ! » répliqua celui-ci en fr appant dans ses mains et en posant le journal sur la table basse. « Je lisais quelques nouvelles en vous attendant, le monde ne va pas très bien… Enfin bon… Bérengère ! Bérengère ! »

La jeune femme qui les avait accueillis apparut dans le salon, ses mains croisées sur son tablier.

« Ah, mais combien de fois dois-je vous appeler ? » demanda-t-il avant de la couper après l'avoir vu ouvrir la bouche. « Peu importe, dites-lui de descendre. »

Bérengère acquiesça et fila à l'étage. Hermione fronça ses sourcils sous ses lunettes et se tourna rapidement vers Harry, le jeune homme haussa ses épaules l'air de lui dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers son père.

« On attend quelqu'un ? »

« Une tasse de thé ? » proposa-t-il en ignorant sa question.

« Non, merci… » déclina-t-elle.

« J'en prendrai bien une » déclara Harry avant de se recevoir un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part d'Hermione. « Non, en fait ça ira » se rétracta-t-il en massant sa nouvelle blessure.

« Où est maman ? » s'enquit Hermione en observant la pièce de son regard inquisiteur.

« À L.A., elle devait passer un casting » répondit-il simplement.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. »

Harry la regarda, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres, Hermione s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais elle se stoppa lorsqu' elle entendit des pas dans le couloir adjacent. Un jeune homme, grand, blond et mince fit son apparition dans la pièce en répondant de ce fait aux interrogations d'Hermione. Oui, ils attendaient bien quelqu'un. Le blond tenait un document très épais entre ses longs doigts, il le tenait tellement fort d'ailleurs qu'Hermione voyait ses jointures rougies. Il s'installa dans une des causeuses face à la jeune fille et son agent. Hermione se tourna, une nouvelle fois, vers Harry mais celui-ci la regarda aussi surprit qu'elle, un cookie entre ses doigts.

_Traitre_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

L'inconnu posa précieusement son document sur la table basse puis afficha une moue d'excuse qu'Hermione trouve pitoyable.

« Désolé de vous déranger, Mademoiselle Granger, dans votre planning très occupé. Votre père tenait absolument à ce que je vous rencontre. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son père, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle pensait avoir une matinée tranquille avec celui-ci, à parler de son travail mais elle constata une fois de plus qu'il voulait simplement parler business, comme toujours.

« Ma chérie. Je te présente Draco Malfoy, si je l'ai fait venir jusqu'ici c'est parce que je pense qu'il a un avenir prometteur, tout comme toi en fait » déclara Samuel Granger en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Et si on déjeunait un peu avant d'entamer le vif du sujet ? »

« Je n'ai… » commença-t-elle à protester.

« Ne fait pas l'enfant, passons dans la salle à manger. »

Hermione croisa les bras en signe de bouderie, mais se leva tout de même en soupirant. Draco Malfoy avait l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul. Il portait une chemise toute proprette à carreau, un pantalon soigneusement repassé et le cuir de ses chaussures brillait à s'en voir dedans. En voyant Harry et lui s'assoir côte à côte, la jeune fille nota mentalement deux différences entre les jeunes hommes. Au-delà de leur couleur de cheveux respective et du fait qu'ils portaient tout deux des lunettes de vue, Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir mine horrible en comparaison au blond preuve qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui dormait mal la nuit. De plus, il avait les cheveux tellement en bataille comparés à Draco qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait un élevage d'émeu dans sa tignasse. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait besoin de passer chez le coiffeur à première vue. Hermione, ses lunettes de soleil toujours enfoncées sur son visage, s'installa à table.

« Bérengère ! » cria Monsieur Granger. « Vous avez oubliez les toasts ! »

L'employée, qui était arrivée en courant auprès de son patron, se détourna rapidement pour atteindre les cuisines. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à elle. Samuel Granger s'entourait toujours d'une fine équipe, qu'importe où il se déplaçait. Homme très exigeant, il était courant de le voir hurler, s'époumoner et parfois gesticuler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout ce temps, tout le monde avait renoncé à le changer, en particulier son entourage. Sincèrement, Hermione trouvait que les toasts seraient vraiment du superflu étant donné la quantité astronomique de nourritures qu'il y avait sur la table. Des jus et des confitures pour tous les goûts, des pâtisseries françaises, du thé, du café, du lait, du sucre, du beurre ainsi que des pancakes et de la charcuterie à n'en plus savoir quoi faire. Hermione observa Harry prendre un peu de tout d'un air gourmand, à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, ce qui était peut-être vrai. Et tandis qu'elle-même hésitait entre un morceau de religieuse et d'éclair au chocolat, elle sentit le regard inquisiteur de Draco Malfoy sur sa personne.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder ? » attaqua-t-elle.

Il leva nonchalamment ses épaules avant de lui répondre.

« Je me demandais seulement si vous reveniez d'un jogging. »

Hermione contempla soudain sa tenue et s'avoua que ça pouvait porter à confusion. Mais toute personne qui la connaissait un minimum savait que jamais elle ne s'épuiserait dans une salle de sport, même pour tout l'or du monde. Et de toute façon qu'en aurait-elle fait, elle était déjà pleine aux as.

« Non, absolument pas et vous vous venez sûrement d'acheter 'Comment avoir l'air d'un naze pour les nuls' »

Harry pouffa et manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de bacon. Draco se tourna vers Samuel qui affichait une mine amusée, puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.

« Vous n'enlevez jamais vos lunettes ? Pourtant, en ce moment, on peut pas dire que la luminosité soit à son maximum. »

« Non, jamais. Ça m'évite d'être agressée par la laideur des gens. »

« L'apparence physique n'est qu'une enveloppe… »

« Je ne parle pas de cette laideur-là » répliqua-t-elle en insista sur le dernier mot. « À vrai dire, il ne me manque plus que mon_ IPod_ mais là j'essaie de donner l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de ce que vous dites. »

Draco n'insista pas et se contenta de boire sa tasse de café en silence. Hermione regarda son père, il semblait toujours aussi amusé tandis qu'Harry riait sous cape. On pouvait dire que ce jeune homme blond l'énervait vraiment. Décidant de faire abstraction un moment de l'environnement, la jeune fille se mit à contempler la salle dans laquelle elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois. Les dorures au plafond étaient toujours fièrement présentes, la table en acajou achetée chez un riche antiquaire turc lui plaisait toujours autant et… Bérengère était toujours dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione se mit alors à la plaindre, c'était déjà la cinquième employée de son père depuis le début de l'année. Certaines avaient démissionnées d'elles-mêmes et d'autres s'étaient faites congédier sans autre forme de procès. Samuel n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de magnanime et il était très honnête, qualité qu'Hermione appréciait chez lui-même s'il lui arrivait de se montrer cassant. On pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et, qu'importe la raison pour laquelle Hermione était présente ici, il n'allait pas prendre de gants.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le petit salon. Hermione sentit son visage se crisper à la vue du document sur la table. Mais que se tramait-il ?

« Hermione » prononça son père en s'asseyant. « J'ai trouvé le scénario parfait pour mon prochain film. »

« Oh, je suis ravie pour toi. »

« Draco Malfoy en est l'auteur, j'ai lu son scénario et je l'ai tellement apprécié, que j'ai tout de suite vu ce que j'allais en faire. J'ai alors eu une révélation, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : accepterais-tu d'être la star de mon film ? »

« Moi ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant Harry qui était à présent accroché aux lèvres de Samuel. « C'est surréaliste Papa, je… Je n'ai jamais tourné dans un film, pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais prendre n'importe qui d'autres. »

« Je vous avais dit qu'elle refuserait » annonça Draco.

« Ma puce, ça serait l'occasion de faire tes preuves, je suis sûre que tu te débrouilleras très bien. Tu as le talent de ta mère. »

Hermione soupira, submergée par tout un tas d'émotion, son père venait de lui faire un compliment qui lui mettait une sacrée pression. Sa mère avait tout de même raflée un Oscar.

« Écoute Hermione, je ne ferais pas ce film sans toi, si tu dis non Draco devra se trouver un autre réalisateur. »

Draco la regarda un sourire en coin, l'air de lui dire « Vas-y oses, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ». Pour qui se prenait-il sérieusement ? Avec son look de hipster et ses cheveux gominés. Hermione le regarda, dégoûtée, puis la voix d'Harry la rappela à la réalité.

« C'est une énorme opportunité Hermione. Tu devrais la saisir, je pense. »

« Mais que vont dire les gens ? Les journalistes ? Les médias ? Les magazines à cancan ? 'Oh pauvre petite fille riche, Papa ne lui a offert qu'une place dans son dernier film pour Noël.' Je ne veux pas qu'on pense ça de moi. Non, vraiment je refuse qu'on ne voit qu'une jeune femme gâtée en moi. »

Hermione se leva et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Allez viens Harry, on va chez Brown en avance elle aura une raison de moins de caqueter si on est à l'heure. Désolée Papa. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais son père l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« Attends Hermione, lis au moins le scénario, lis-le s'il-te-plait ! »

Hermione observa les doigts de son père lui tendre le document qu'elle avait auparavant aperçu entre les doigts du jeune blond et leva ses yeux vers l'intéressé, il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde affecté par la nouvelle alors elle se détourna sans concession, aucune.

« Je le prend moi » répondit son agent.

« Merci » déclara Samuel.

Hermione attendit dans le hall d'entrée son agent, puis Harry et elles s'engouffrèrent par la suite dans la _Audi _qui les attendait toujours.

« Tu devrais vraiment le lire Hermione, peut-être qu'il en vaut le coup. »

« Sérieusement Harry… » souffla la jeune fille en retira ses lunettes de soleil, des cernes violacées et des yeux gonflés firent leur apparition. « Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'une star de cinéma ? »

* * *

« Elle va accepter » affirma Samuel.

« Vous pensez vraiment ? » questionna Draco.

« Je connais ma fille. »

* * *

**Je vous encourage vivement à me laisser votre avis, très vivement même haha**

**Bye **

**Flow 01**


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre: The Fame Experience.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: La célébrité peut te brûler les ailes, elle attire la plupart des gens comme des mouches. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont trouver au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a qu'ennui, déception et hypocrisie. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Bonsoir, je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec ce chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais le voici. Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez l'organisation générale de la fic, enfin je ne m'étends pas plus ! Je remercie les followers et les gens qui ont rajoutés la fic à leurs favoris ! Amusez-vous bien ! **

**Merci à ma Béta, toujours fidèle au poste ! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Londres, Lavande Brown Fashion Design quartier de Soho, 12h33.

Le reste du trajet s'était fait en silence mais, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry craqua.

« Franchement Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte… Tu sais très bien qu'avec un peu de maquillage tout ça peut se corriger » dit-il en désignant son visage. « Je suis sûr que tu as le caractère pour accomplir ce boulot. »

« Bof, j'en suis pas aussi certaine » répondit-elle en contemplant ses ongles vernis de bleu électrique.

Hermione se retourna vers sa vitre teinté et constata que _Lavande Brown Fashion Design_ se trouvait à quelques mètres de la voiture. La Audi se gara en bas de l'immeuble sur une place de livraison.

« Je dois vraiment y aller ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.

« Allez courage ça se passera bien, je te retrouve plus tard j'ai des choses à régler. »

Hermione soupira puis actionna la poignée de la portière. Elle avait à peine mit un pied dehors qu'Harry l'interpella.

« Oh attend! » s'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers le côté droit de son siège. « Tiens » dit-il en lui tendant le document qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt.

Hermione grimaça, mais Harry tint bon et lui mit directement dans les mains. Il paraissait encore plus énorme entre ses doigts fins, elle avait l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne.

« Dis-toi que ça te donnera l'opportunité d'ignorer Brown. »

Hermione finit par capituler en soufflant puis sortit de la voiture. Elle avait à peine claqué la portière que la _Audi _démarra en trombe, la laissant seule sur le trottoir.

Devant elle se tenait un des bâtiments les plus chics et le plus excentrique de Londres._ Lavande Brown Fashion Design _était de loin l'entreprise de stylisme qui ravissait le plus les stars de la planète. Absolument tout le monde s'y bousculait, tout le monde y compris Hermione. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, pour survivre dans son monde, il y avait plusieurs choses indispensables à avoir dont la classe et la prestance, et même si ça la tuait de l'avouer, on retrouvait tout cela dans les collections de Lavande Brown.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait se recevoir les foudres de la styliste à la minute où elle franchirait les portes du bâtiment. Il était inconcevable pour la blonde de se vêtir seulement d'un jogging et d'un sweat-shirt, d'ailleurs elle n'employait jamais ces mots à croire qu'ils pourraient lui brûler la langue à la minute où elle les dirait. Alors Hermione s'en amusait, c'était un plaisir purement sadique, personnel et cruel.

Ses lunettes Chanel toujours sur le nez, elle traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son lieu de torture favoris et franchi le tourniquet, aussitôt elle fût assaillit de questions de toute part. « Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire Mademoiselle Granger ? », « Préfériez-vous quelque chose à manger ? », « Aimeriez vous une manucure ou une pédicure ? », « Un soin du visage ? », « Une pinacollada ? », « Des petits-fours ? »... Et généralement ce cirque continuait jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à s'engouffrer dans un des ascenseurs. Elle ne prenait jamais la peine de répondre, à quoi bon ? Elle avait très vite réalisé que ça ne servait à rien. Ils étaient payés à lui cirer les bottes, c'était aussi simple que cela. Et même si elle daignait répondre, ils trouveraient toujours quelque chose à lui proposer comme les éternels pantins qu'ils étaient.

Elle appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage là où se trouvait les robes de soirées et de cocktails, un étage pour chaque occasion que nous réservait la vie. L'ascenseur commença son ascension, et le regard d'Hermione s'attarda quelques instants sur l'image que lui renvoyait la glace présente au sein de l'habitacle. Elle trouva son reflet tellement affreux qu'elle détourna très vite son regard et celui-ci fût happé par le document qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore jeté à la poubelle, et ce fait l'étonna. Intriguée, elle posa ses yeux sur le titre du document et elle eut tout juste le temps de lire « _The game_ », que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit entendre lui annonçant qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

Se ressaisissant, elle pénétra à l'étage et tomba sur une petite bande de couturières qui confectionnaient chaque robe de leurs propres mains. Bien sûr, Brown ne touchait jamais une machine, il lui arrivait de prendre des aiguilles par ci par là mais sa principale qualité était l'imagination fertile qui fourmillait dans ses veines.

Hermione se serait crue dans une ruche, littéralement. Elles faisaient tout à une vitesse qui lui paraissait ahurissante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier plus car Brown, et son regard de tueuse, la transpercèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Assisse face à sa « table d'opération » comme la surnommait Hermione, ses lunettes de vu sur le nez et son chignon bien serré elle imposait le respect.

« Je vois que tu es arrivé Granger » s'exclama celle-ci en continuant à s'occuper de son croquis.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de lire le titre du scénario encore une fois, « _The game ». _Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais sa curiosité prenait peu à peu le dessus. Elle voulait vraiment lire le contenu de ce document. Harry avait vu juste, encore une fois, il savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de la lecture. Le fourbe.

« Retire tes chaussures Granger, ou devrais-je plutôt dire tes baskets qui dégueulasses mon sublime intérieure » vociféra Brown la ramenant à la réalité.

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter calmement. Il était inutile de discuter avec elle, elle avait toujours le dernier mot de toute façon, puis elle avait raison. Sa moquette gris taupe était vraiment superbe, il était inutile de la salir juste par esprit de contradiction.

« Ta robe est quasiment terminée » poursuivit-elle. « Alors tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille aujourd'hui, sinon je déchire tout. »

« Oh non... »

« Si. J'en marre de ne pas avoir les bonnes mesures parce que tu bouges trop. »

« Promis, je serai sage cette fois » capitula Hermione.

« Très bien » soupira Brown en se décalant de son siège. « Installes-toi. »

Hermione s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce puis se mit droite comme un piquet. Son document toujours entre ses mains frêles.

« Bon, mettons-nous au travail à présent ! » s'exclama Brown en traversant les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'Hermione. « Je te rapporte ta robe et on commence » annonça-t-elle son centimètre bien en main.

Brown s'éloigna de la brune, de sa démarche chaloupée unique à sa personne. Hermione se balança sur ses pieds se préparant à subir une de ses séances de torture dont Brown avait le secret. En réalité le monde entier torturait Hermione, en tout cas la jeune femme en avait l'impression. Son regard s'attarda sur la moquette, avant d'être attiré à nouveau par le scénario. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne voyant pas Brown revenir, Hermione prit la décision de s'asseoir à même le sol. Elle prit une petite respiration puis débuta sa lecture.

**Séquence 1**

**EXTERIEUR- RUE- NUIT**

_Fumées s'échappant d'un bâtiment. Ava, assise sur le bord d'un trottoir se tient la tête entre les mains. Un homme en tenue de Pompier s'approche d'elle._

**Capitaine des Pompiers**

On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu mademoiselle mais... Malheureusement, les flammes ont tout ravagées. Le feu est devenu incontrôlable.

_Ava relève doucement la tête, des larmes sont visibles aux coins de ses yeux._

**Capitaine des Pompiers**

Vous devriez rentrer chez vous à présent.

« Granger ? Granger ! »

« Hein ? »

Hermione releva précipitamment la tête, les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

« C'est bon j'ai ta robe, au travail ! »

* * *

Londres, hôtel particulier Granger quartier de Manchester Square Union, 13h00.

Samuel Granger connaissait bien sa fille, elle lui ressemblait d'ailleurs à bien des égards. Elle était têtue, déterminée et ambitieuse tout comme lui et il ne doutait absolument pas du fait qu'elle accepterait ce scénario, contrairement à Draco qui s'était révélé plutôt sceptique face à la réaction de sa fille.

Cette petite était faite pour le cinéma et seul un œil aguerrit comme le sien pouvait le détecter. Il l'emmènerait au sommet. Leurs deux talents combinés allaient faire des ravages, il en était certain. Il aimait sa femme de tout son cœur mais il devait admettre qu'Hermione avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que sa femme n'avait pas dans le regard. Hermione ne ferait pas que marcher dans ses pas, il était convaincu qu'elle la dépasserait.

Il n'était pas avare de compliments lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Il la chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, c'était son bébé. Héléna et lui avaient eu tellement de mal à l'avoir, qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait engagé Harry avec l'accord d'Hermione, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à se débrouiller seule et qu'elle se fasse dévorer par ces journalistes sans scrupules. Au fil du temps, il avait constaté qu'elle savait très bien s'en sortir toute seule et aussi élégamment que possible mais, il se méfiait, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir en ce qui la concernait. Hermione pouvait se révéler très lunatique.

Le visage d'Hermione était donc apparu sous ses yeux, telle une apparition, en lisant le scénario, puis cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait se rapprocher d'elle. Le temps les avait indéniablement séparés. Le temps ainsi que leurs obligations respectives. Ce film serait l'occasion de se retrouver ensemble et pour une durée assez longue, d'au moins trois mois. Il en jubilait d'avance.

* * *

Londres, Lavande Brown Fashion Design quartier de Soho, 13h35.

« Aie ! Brown, si tu pouvais éviter de me piquer avec tes affreuses aiguilles, tu me ferais très plaisir » grinça Hermione entre ses dents.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas là pour te faire plaisir ma chérie » répondit Brown en agitant sadiquement les fameuses aiguilles sous les yeux d'Hermione.

« Je te hais » déclara Hermione.

« Tout de suite les grands mots » soupira-t-elle.

La brune croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, dans un signe puéril de bouderie.

« Décroise-moi ces bras, tu vas froisser le tissus, malheureuse » s'exclama la blonde horrifiée. « Sais-tu combien coûte-il ? » demanda Brown. « Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas ! » répliqua-t-elle en faisant les questions et les réponses ne laissant même pas le temps à Hermione de réfléchir. « Il coûte 100 000 Livres le mètre ! Alors, tiens-toi tranquille.»

« C'est une robe pour faire tapisserie c'est ça ? » répondit Hermione provocatrice.

« Très drôle ! Tu me fatigues Granger, je vais prendre une pause. »

« C'est ça, profites-en pour manger des carottes, ça te rendra plus aimable. »

Brown lui fit un sourire forcé avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Enfin seule, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle en profita pour se regarder dans un miroir et constata que la robe qu'elle portait était magnifique. Toute en dentelle et mousseline, elle lui flattait la taille et sa couleur rouge lui avantageait le teint. Elle l'aimait tellement et se sentait tellement bien dedans qu'elle aurait pu dormir avec mais ça elle ne le dirait jamais à Brown. Après avoir inspecté sa tenue elle regarda autour d'elle et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissait le scénario par terre. Ne voyant pas Brown revenir, elle décida de poursuivre sa lecture où elle l'avait arrêtée.

**Séquence 2**

**INTERIEUR- CUISINE- JOUR**

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard._

_Ava est attablée dans la cuisine de la maison familiale, un bol de soupe se trouve face à elle. Des pas se font entendre depuis le couloir._

**Sa mère**

Tu ne manges pas ma chérie ?

**Ava**

Je n'ai pas faim.

_Sa mère soupire puis s'installe à ses côtés._

**Sa mère**

Il va bien falloir que tu manges pourtant, tu as déjà perdue cinq kilos ma chérie.

**Ava**

Ça m'est égal.

_Sa mère commence à lui caresser les cheveux, tandis qu'Ava tient sa cuillère à soupe d'une main molle._

**Sa mère**

Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

**Ava**

Laisse-moi.

_Sa mère soupire à nouveau mais finit par quitter la pièce, un air de tristesse sur le visage. Ava reste assise sur sa chaise son regard dans le vide._

* * *

Hermione s'arrêta sur la fin de cette deuxième séquence, et elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir la suite. Elle regarda l'ascenseur fixement, mais toujours aucun signe de Brown et de sa tignasse blonde. Parfait.

* * *

**Séquence 3**

**EXTERIEUR- COUR- JOUR**

_Le soleil se trouve haut dans le ciel, des feuilles flottent dans l'air emportées par le vent. David se trouve appuyer sur un muret. Il regarde le ciel, sans dire un mot. Un autre homme, Mark se trouve à ses côtés, lui, a les yeux fermés. Le temps semble s'écouler lentement._

**Mark**

T'as entendu la nouvelle ?

**David**

Bien sûr, on ne parle que de ça ici. C'est l'événement du siècle.

_Un silence s'installe puis Mark l'interrompt quelque secondes plus tard._

**Mark**

Tu vas y participer ?

**David**

Peut-être. J'admets que l'offre m'intéresse.

**Mark**

Tu m'étonnes. Tout le monde souhaiterait sortir de ce trou à rat, les gars vont se bousculer.

**David**

Ouais, mais la plupart sont des tueurs, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils vont mettre des tueurs à la télévision.

**Mark**

C'est vrai que toi tu n'as pas de sang sur les mains.

**David**

C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_Un gardien, Jerry Hamilton, s'approche d'eux. David et Mark se redresse presque immédiatement d'un même mouvement._

**Hamilton**

Powell ! Richards ! La ballade est terminée, tout le monde à l'intérieur.

_Hamilton se retourne et part dans la direction du bâtiment d'un pas énergique. David et Mark le suivent._

**Mark**

Ça y est ?

**David**

Ils sont là ?

**Hamilton**

Vos gueules !

_David et Mark se taisent, tout en appréhendant leur entrée dans l'édifice. Ils se jettent un regard avant d'y pénétrer._

« Granger ! » cria Brown en arrivant en trombe dans la pièce.

Hermione, sous le coup de la panique, lâcha l'exemplaire du scénario qui retomba mollement sur la moquette. Trop occupée par sa lecture, elle n'avait pas entendu l'ascenseur arriver et se retrouvait maintenant toute penaude face à la blonde.

« Relève-toi tout de suite ! Je t'avais dit pourtant que c'était un tissu fragile ! »

« Mais j'y ai fait attention ! » affirma la brune en se relevant péniblement.

« Heureusement que tu me payes bien Granger sinon, je te jure que je t'aurais déjà étripée. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire d'excuse et Brown leva ses yeux au ciel avant de se remettre au travail. Hermione se décida, cette fois, à ne pas la contrarier plus. La jeune femme se tint bien droite même si son regard se détournait quelques fois pour regarder le document qu'on lui avait confié, elle voulait surtout en finir vite avec cette comédie... Pour pouvoir se remettre rapidement à lire.

* * *

Londres, hôtel particulier Granger quartier de Manchester Square Union, 14h30.

Draco, allongé sur le lit d'une des chambres des Granger, se reposait. Il venait juste de sortir d'un déjeuner avec Samuel Granger où ils avaient longuement discuter du film qu'ils préparaient. Ils avaient même discuté du sujet qui fâche : Hermione. Si par malheur elle finissait par ne pas adhérer au projet, Draco était pratiquement sûr de pouvoir dire adieu à son film. Samuel ne désirait qu'elle pour interpréter le rôle d'Ava et Draco ne voulait que Samuel comme réalisateur.

Il l'admirait depuis qu'il était petit, il avait vu tous ses films y compris ses courts-métrage. Lorsqu'il avait eu cette idée de scénario, il avait tenté sa chance un peu par hasard en l'envoyant à la maison de Production de Samuel. Surtout que celui-ci n'avait pas réalisé de film depuis quelques années. Il avait pris le risque.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce risque aboutirait à quelque chose de concret. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Samuel lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un grand hôtel Londonien. Lui, le petit garçon du Wiltshire avait réalisé une partie de son rêve ce jour-là, il avait rencontré son réalisateur préféré. La deuxième partie de son rêve consistait à lui faire accepter son scénario. Il avait cru, tout d'abord, qu'en allant à ce rendez-vous il devrait parlementer pour exprimer son point de vu comme un forcené. Mais à sa grande surprise, Samuel avait tout de suite été emballé par le projet. Il n'avait souhaité pratiquement rien modifier. Malheureusement, il lui avait imposé une condition qui était irrévocable : sa fille devait être présente à l'écran.

Ne connaissant pas vraiment la jeune fille, Draco s'était dit qu'elle se laisserait convaincre par son père et que les choses se dérouleraient tranquillement. Cependant, en regardant des interviews et autres émissions à son sujet, il avait réalisé à qui il allait avoir affaire. Mais c'est en la rencontrant ce matin même qu'il avait vraiment pris conscience de l'ampleur du problème. Si Hermione n'adhérait pas au rôle d'Ava, il pouvait d'ores et déjà dire adieu à son rêve cinématographique.

* * *

Londres, Salle de réception du _Royal Opera House_, 19h45.

Cela faisait à peu près dix minutes qu'Hermione était arrivée sur les lieux de la réception. Seulement vingt petites minutes mais la jeune fille s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Harry devait la rejoindre, initialement, il y a de cela quelques minutes mais toujours aucun signe du jeune homme. Hermione avait bien essayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone mais aucune réponse. Était-il déjà mort et enterré ? Ça, Dieu seul le savait. Hermione aimait souvent le comparer à un Hobbit dans son esprit car il était toujours un peu fourrer dans son trou. Enfin, dans sa bulle plutôt. Il était assez méthodique et organisé, heureusement car Hermione se considérait perdue sans lui, Harry était son point de repère et elle espérait être également le sien.

Actuellement, elle était surtout ancrée au plancher de la réception, parfois elle adressait la parole à des gens à droite à gauche, histoire de ne pas faire trop tache mais en vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver du plaisir dans toutes ses activités mondaines qui n'avaient pour seul but que de la montrer au bout monde, tel un animal de foire. Elle en voulait à Harry pour cela, c'est lui qui avait tâché de l'inscrire à différents événements, plus ou moins culturel mais malheureusement il était rare que ces événements en question lui plaise.

Le_ Royal Opera House_ était pourtant un bâtiment des plus somptueux, de part de nombreux égards. Il était réellement magnifique avec sa façade tout en colonne et sa verrière absolument majestueuse. C'était vraiment un très bel édifice. Et la salle de réception était fabuleuse, nichée au creux de la verrière elle détenait en son centre un très grand bar de forme ovale et ses lumières orangées-tamisées donnaient une atmosphère feutrée au lieu, le rendant vraiment exceptionnel. Mais malgré tous ses éléments positifs, Hermione ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise. Quelque chose clochait.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Brown avait terminé sa robe et elle était par la suite allée chez son coiffeur, Fabrizio, qui la coiffait toujours comme une déesse, il trouvait continuellement la solution pour dompter sa crinière sauvage. En plus de faire de la magie à l'aide de ses doigts, il avait un adorable accent italien qu'Hermione trouvait charmant. Elle avait voulu profiter du fait d'être chez le coiffeur pour pouvoir poursuivre sa lecture du scenario qu'on lui avait confié mais les bruits des sèches-cheveux et autres bacs à shampoings l'avaient bien trop déconcentrée. Et passablement irritée par la même occasion. Une fois chez Tiffany, elle avait essayé tout un tas de bijoux, les uns plus clinquants que les autres, puis elle était allée se préparer à l'abri des regards. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, autour de gens soporifiques.

Elle en avait assez de ces sempiternelles discussions, de ces regards insipides, de ces sourires faux et de ces conversations hypocrites. Hermione avait l'impression d'étouffer dans sa robe en mousseline, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. Tout en attrapant une coupe de champagne, Hermione se dirigea à l'extérieur de la salle sur le balcon. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Harry embrassant une jolie rousse.

« Hum hum » fit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent tout de suite, pris sur le fait.

« Oh quelle surprise ! Ginny Weasley ! » claironna Hermione en prenant un air stupéfait.

« Quelle surprise, Hermione Granger ! » claironna Ginny à son tour.

« Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici » avoua Hermione. « Il laisse vraiment entrer n'importe qui maintenant. »

« Je te le fais pas dire... »

Les deux femmes commencèrent à se regarder en chien de fusil, avant d'éclater de rire et de se prendre dans les bras, sous le regard attendri d'Harry.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais » déclara Hermione.

« Mais toi aussi canaille » prononça Ginny.

« Alors qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? » demanda la brune. « Je te croyais en Floride pour ton tournage. »

« Une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai plus tard » soupira la rousse.

« Bon Hermione pourrais-tu arrêter de monopoliser ma petite-amie ? » plaisanta Harry en enserrant la dite petite-amie d'un bras possessif.

« Ah c'est donc ça que tu étais partie faire ce matin, tu étais parti chercher Ginny. »

« Je plaide coupable » répliqua le brun en embrassant la rousse.

Hermione d'abord souriante, fût vite catastrophée en constatant que le baiser se poursuivait très mal à l'aise, elle emporta sa coupe de champagne avec elle, puis s'éclipsa. Ginny et Harry sortaient officiellement ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Leur relation avait été très compliquée, étant des personnes extrêmement occupées ils avaient au départ décidées d'être uniquement de passage dans la vie de l'un et de l'autre puis les sentiments avaient commencés à s'emmêler. Leur semi-relation avait tout de même durée un an.

Hermione se doutait que Ginny, qui était actrice dans une série à succès, avait fait spécialement le déplacement depuis la Floride pour pouvoir se retrouver en présence d'Harry, au moins pour quelques jours. La relation entre Ginny et Hermione n'avait pas été toute rose au début mais c'était un peu grâce à elle qu'ils étaient désormais ensemble.

Lorsqu'Harry avait commencé à travailler auprès de la brune, Ginny s'était montrée folle de jalousie. Elle avait même eu des propos blessants à l'égard d'Hermione, par la suite Harry lui avait juré qu'Hermione était simplement sa cliente et une amie proche. Ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments respectifs et leur histoire continuait depuis. Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes femmes qui avaient finalement appris à s'apprécier. Hermione avait alors réalisé combien elle s'était trompée sur la rousse et vice versa.

Hermione avait tout fait pour que leur histoire perdure, pour qu'ils se laissent une chance malgré la distance et cela avait fonctionné. Fière d'elle et de son succès, Hermione s'était mise à errer dans le hall de l'opéra. Sa coupe de champagne toujours à la main, la jeune femme traversa le hall avant de se retrouver sans le prévoir sur les marches à l'extérieur. L'air était plutôt doux et la légère brise qui faisait trembler les feuilles des arbres était fort agréable.

La brune soupira, s'installa sur les marches et pour la deuxième fois de la journée retira ses lunettes. Qu'il était délicieux de pouvoir admirer les alentours sans avoir un carcan devant les yeux. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle adorait se cacher, qu'elle adorait se donner un air mystérieux mais c'était tout le contraire en réalité, elle détestait se donner cet air. Elle en avait vraiment assez.

C'est au moment où elle se fit cette réflexion qu'elle entendit le flash d'un appareil photo se déclencher. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux paparazzis, pas une seule seconde. Tout en se flagellant, Hermione remit rapidement ses lunettes. Mais le mal était déjà fait, un paparazzi qui s'était caché derrière un buisson, l'avait prise en mode rafale.

« Merde merde merde » murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

Elle se releva précipitamment, en manquant de glisser sur un des pans de sa robe, puis elle n'eut qu'une envie : se cacher. Tout en maintenant sa robe de sa main droite, Hermione descendit les marches de l'opéra à vitesse grand V. Un couple de retraité, endimanché, sortait juste d'un Taxi quand Hermione arriva sur le trottoir. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans celui-ci à leur suite, avec juste une intention, fuir. Cette soirée était une véritable catastrophe.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, où est-ce que je vous dépose ? » interrogea le chauffeur.

Hermione eut une petite hésitation avant de décider finalement de rentrer chez elle. Qu'avait-elle de plus à espérer de cet endroit ? Rien. Et c'est en pensant à cela, qu'elle se rappela du petit détail qu'elle avait laissé chez elle. « _The game_ ». Alors elle répondit simplement :

« Notting Hill, s'il vous plait. »

* * *

Londres, hôtel particulier Granger quartier de Manchester Square Union, 02h04.

Draco, assit dans le salon de la propriété, buvait tranquillement un verre de whisky. Enfin, tranquillement était un bien grand mot. Il était en fait angoissé. La perspective de ne pas réaliser son rêve de gosse le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Tout ça à cause d'une femme, une seule femme et ses espoirs partiraient en fumée. Une fumée épaisse, noirâtre et nauséabonde.

Les doigts du jeune homme se resserrèrent autour du verre, il aurait même pu le briser. Il souffla un bon coup et ses doigts se détendirent. Il avait horreur de ses accès de colère, il avait souvent l'air d'un jeune homme propret sur lui, c'est ce qu'on lui disait, cependant les gens ne savaient pas son passé. Il n'était pas si propret que ça. Penser à ça le fit sourire, d'un sourire en coin dont seul lui avait le secret.

Cette Hermione Granger était vraiment un mystère pour lui, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à première vue. Pourtant son père n'en disait que du bien, avait-elle un talent caché ? Il ne pensait pas sincèrement qu'elle était aussi exceptionnelle que ça. Elle n'était qu'une femme, une brune, parmi tant d'autres, en plus elle était agaçante, méprisante...

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre en provenance du hall d'entrée. Bruit qui fit sursauter Draco, qui était tellement concentré qu'il avait fait abstraction du reste. Il remonta ses lunettes de vue, qui avaient un peu glissées de son nez, avant de déposer son verre sur la table basse. Il resta immobile quelques instant avant d'entendre le bruit se répéter.

Tout doucement, limite à reculons il s'approcha de l'entrée, espérant ne pas tomber sur un affreux cambrioleur à l'allure d'armoire à glace. Heureusement, une fois sur place aucun homme baraqué et féroce ne l'attendait. Une frêle silhouette se dessinait à travers le Judas. Soulagé, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione l'exemplaire de son scénario entre les doigts.

« Je l'ai lu. Jusqu'à la dernière page. »

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Laissez moi votre avis !**

**Bye**

**Flow 01**


End file.
